Strike Witches: The Wings of Friendship
by zergdramon
Summary: The story will be about 2 guys who were really good friends. However, they're like oil and water as they never agreed on anything and always go against one another, their arguments and misunderstandings as well as their personal rivalry will test their friendship. How will the story of Strike Witches help these two?
1. Prologue

Good day everyone, I am Mark and this is my first attempt to write a fanfic for Strike Witches. I'm not even sure how to start but I'll do my best so please, any reviews and comments to make me improve will be helpful…insults and criticism will be welcomed as well.

**Disclaimer:** Strike Witches is a mixed-media project originally created by Humikane Shimada via a series of magazine illustration columns. It was later adapted into two light novel series, three manga series, an anime OVA, a televised anime series and various video games. Strike Witches is owned by Gonzo. I do not own anything.

* * *

**Prologue**

We're born alone, we live alone, and we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. But what if that illusion becomes something more than just an illusion?

Mac is a 26 year old single who has lived alone in his apartment for a few years since he decided to be on his own. He has worked in a recruitment agency that supplies workers to different companies both local and overseas for almost 5 years now. His work consumed most of his time and therefore prevented him from enjoying the simpler things in life, like socialization and even falling in love. He works every Monday thru Friday and has the weekend off like any regular person. Every Saturday he rests for the whole day by sleeping while on Sundays, he plays his favourite online games; _War Thunder_ and _World of Tanks_ or visits his mom.

Dan is an average dude aged 21 lives alone in a small apartment. He is the person closest to Mac, they share the same hobby of playing the same Online Games and they hang out sometimes. They often fight and argue from small to serious issues in life or in any possible topic they could come up with. But there's one thing different about Dan, he is a person that loves _'anime'_ a lot despite his age, the best word to describe him is _'otaku'_, a Japanese term that refers to people with obsessive interests, commonly the anime and manga fandom. However Dan is not quite as much of an otaku as he used to be due to having and job now with all the responsibility that entails. He's Very intelligent despite failing to enter college and can be somewhat resourceful and very flexible in his work, time and other 'stuff'. The only problem is that he becomes lazy when it comes to cleaning and organizing.

**Early Sunday morning: 7am, Mac's Apartment**

As Mac prepares to leave his apartment he made a call to his mom but no one answered so he decided to just leave a message. His mom always waits for his calls whenever he decides to visit for lunch. His mom is very understanding and always gives him proper advice whenever he has a troubled mind.

He dialled the number. *ringing* "Sorry, the person you're calling is not present; please leave a message after the beep." *beep sound*

"Good morning mom I'm so sorry but I can't visit you today, because I have some important 'work' to do. Can you believe that I got to work even on Sundays? Anyways, I promise I'll visit you next week. Today is just….anyway I got to go now, take care of yourself. I'm okay…I'm always okay so you have nothing to worry about." He dropped the handset and walked out his apartment.

After locking his apartment, he walked as he looked at his neighbourhood. 'Even though I live here I don't know any person here at all' he thought to himself as he sighed. He walked through a one way road with small food stalls, after getting through; he reached the main road where he passed a police station. As he was about to cross the pedestrian lane….

"_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." A voice spoke through his mind._

"Yeah right." He told himself while waiting for the traffic light to switch colours.

All vehicles have stopped and people started crossing the road, but just before he takes his first step a voice called out to him which took his attention.

"Yo!" Dan called out loud at him.

"Hey." he spoke calmly as Dan approaches him. _"What's he up to now?" _Mac silently pondered in his mind.

"Going somewhere?" Dan said while sporting a big grin on his face.

"Just going to the internet café, my ISP at home is full of crap." he replied.

"Oh, I bet you'll just play World of Tanks or War Thunder. How's your week?" he asked in a calm but curious manner while hurrying his feet as he walks next to Mac.

"Still alive I guess, I survived the awful week full of stress so I need to, you know...relieve stress." he muttered as he walked slowly so Dan could keep up with him.

"Too much work man, sometimes you need a break." He suggests while placing his right hand on Mac's shoulder.

"I just can't, whenever I'm at work my mind is focused too much on what's needed to be done. I'm not like you who have plenty of free time." He blurts.

"Tch." Dan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean you baboon incarnate?" Mac asked while losing his cool.

Dan was surprised after receiving a cold insult from Mac, he's certain that something's wrong with his friend.

**Dan's POV**

_Man, this guy needs some serious stress relief. He's been like this since he started working and that was like 4 years ago. I don't remember him having a break or some kind of vacation. Yes, he does have days off on Saturdays and Sundays but who hasn't? To top it off he only sleeps every Saturday to 'recharge'. Sundays however are his game day. Playing World of Tanks and War Thunder from morning to afternoon? That's some day off he has. We haven't got any chance to hang out since then. Maybe I should try asking him now while we're still far from the internet café. Then maybe I can ask for some 'help'._

"Hey Mac, can I ask you a favour?" He asked in a serious tone and stopped walking.

"Come on man, I want to play World of Tanks and War Thunder already! That's the main reason why I woke up early; I even lied to my mom about not visiting her today so please…" Mac continued walking.

"Yeah, so maybe you can hang out with me instead… didn't you hear that I have a favour to ask too?" He insisted while smiling.

"Hang out with you? " He questioned and raised a brow. "And what kind of favour?" he stopped to turn and face Dan.

"Well, when was the last time we hanged out? I think it was about 6 months ago." He explained.

"Yeah, 6 months ago we went to your apartment and watched anime for a whole day!" Mac seriously gave him a mean reply.

"Admit it! You enjoyed that one!" Dan replied and chuckles.

"I don't want to be in a situation I am not used to, besides anime is not my kind of stuff." Mac blurted.

"So you'll just sit in front of the computer and play online games all day is that it? I'm asking you for a favour, so maybe you could just give some time to a friend in need, that's all I'm asking."

"Alright" Mac is convinced somehow "Let's get going." He walked pass Dan. 'Damn this sucks'

"Hey Mac wait up! My apartment is right over here!" he yells as he points the direction of his apartment to Mac.

_**A few minutes later….**_

Dan lives in a 'not so peaceful' neighbourhood. There's a small one way road separating apartment houses that are like 2-3 storeys high. From a different perspective it could be considered lively but if you are not fond of public scandals and street drama, this neighbourhood is not for you.

As they walked to a corridor, they saw a couple fighting. The Couple was throwing stuff and breaking plates while some random women were screaming and children were crying, it's a complete mess. A neighbourhood full of people who came from different places. They even saw a land lady knocking and screaming on a door, it was probably about payment for the rent. The two just simply walked on totally ignoring the commotion happening around them.

"What a lovely neighbourhood." Mac muttered.

"He he, you don't know the rest of it." Dan quickly adds.

"Here we are." Dan stopped in front of a door and lifted a vase where his apartment key was hidden under.

"Haha, so primitive." Mac said while chuckling.

"But it still works." Dan replied while opening the door.

They entered the apartment and Mac was shocked on what he has seen. He knew there were guys who don't know how to keep their rooms clean and tidy but Dan has broken the limits of being messy.

"So this is probably what your favour is gonna be, cleaning?" he asked Dan in an irritated tone.

"Not quite, I'm moving out soon and all we have to do is put this stuff on those sacks and boxes to clear everything and we're done." he responded like he was some kind of genius for having the idea on how to deal with the mess before them.

"Well that should be easy enough; I guess you won't need my help then." Mac said while grinning.

"Don't be like that; you're already here so mind helping me out!" Dan objects.

"Fine." Mac entered the apartment and started to pick up stuff. "These are all dirty clothes so you should put it on the laundry basket; otherwise it goes in the sack." Mac suggested.

"Okay." Dan replied as if it's not a big deal.

**Mac's POV – Dan's Apartment**

_I still don't get why I have to be dragged with this guy. I knew him long enough, Dan is not good at house work and his room just proved it. He's very messy and clumsy. He never seems to be doing any house cleaning even the laundry or maybe he's just 'lazy'. I looked at the kitchen sink and it's soaking with oil and grease. Garbage bags are full of both bio and non-bio ones as well as rotten stuff. Empty beer cans and soft drink bottles are everywhere. So maybe I'll start at sweeping this mess first._

Mac went to the left side of the room to arrange the DVDs most are anime and porn.

"Hey, these are limited edition anime DVDs! Where'd you get this?" he asked while looking at the DVDs one by one.

"I got them from CDJapan. I pre-order online every time a limited edition DVD is released." Dan answered while randomly putting anything he could grab into a sack.

"So that's why you got lots of stuff here like….WAAAH!" Mac yelled while looking at what he thinks is a big pillow with a picture of an anime character.

"Hmm? Oh it's a Dakimakura…" Dan answered.

"Why do you have that?" Mac asked while slowly walking backwards.

"It's a present from someone..._ cute isn't it_?" Dan slowky spoke like he was a different person.

"I don't think it's good for a guy your age to have something like that, it isn't cute it's creepy as I see it." Mac replied in disgust.

"You see Mac, some people have normal lives outside but in their home, everything runs according to their will. They are creating a world of their own liking. That's how Otakus think." He explained in a weird tone while covering his face with a mask from Darker than Black.

"Now you're holding a mask from Darker than Black?" Mac asked while being nervous because he has never seen Dan acted so weird like this.

"Do you hear yourself now Mac?"

"you know that my mask is from Darker than Black right? "

Is it something normal?"

"That's what you're thinking right now correct?" Dan asked while putting the mask on.

"NO! It's not normal! It's crazy! This is the world of reality! Dan, stop being a kid! How old are you anyway?" Mac freaked out as he told him his thoughts about what's happening right now.

"There are no rules, no limitations, nothing is impossible, possibilities are limitless, and you are something or someone that can be considered next or equal to a God. In my world or put it simply that in every world created by an otaku, they are the masters….or they may be considered as Gods of their own world. You know it Mac, because you used to be one or to be precise, you're one of us." He spoke calmly as if he were a philosopher.

"You're wrong Dan. I am not like you. I live in reality and you live in a false world full of lies!" Mac told him while being hot tempered.

"Enough with this nonsense, we're not teenagers anymore!" he added.

"Okay, geez I was just joking." Dan was smiling and trying not to laugh.

A moment of silence has occurred. Mac is clearly pissed off right now. He 'was' an otaku back then. But now he's different. He fails to understand how a person like Dan still chose this kind of lifestyle.

"Hey wanna take a break, It's been hot in here I'm sure you're really pissed right now?" He asked to break the silence.

"Damn straight, I was about to hit you in the face. Let me ask you, where do you get the money to buy these kinds of stuff anyway?" Mac asks with an angry tone.

"I have a job you know, what you think I'm living a stupid weaboo life?" Dan answered "Let's take a break shall we?"

"Yeah Dan, your room is still a mess though."

"We'll be done soon." He replied.

They took a seat on the floor and Dan grabbed 2 light beers on the fridge and remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"_I can't believe he managed to buy all this, if he was saving all that money for something more 'practical' he could be more successful than me. How much does he make in his job anyway and what kind of job does he have?"_ Mac thought.

"You must be thinking about my job or anything related huh?" Dan asked with a serious look on his face.

"Clever as always, how did you do that?"

"Do what, mind reading? That's nonsense." Dan replied.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking; surely it's not just a coincidence."

"Maybe I kind of, know you that much."

"Yeah right….."

"Imagine you could do something like to travel to a different world and you get to meet different kinds of people, you go to different places and whatnot then suddenly…." Dan's imagination strikes again and started to break free from his head.

"Here we go again. What is it that is keeping from live on reality only? Do you really need to be an otaku or some kind of anime freak just to live on? What are the benefits of it in your life? What good does it do to you anyway? How about your family, what are their thoughts about this lifestyle of yours?" Mac questioned him as Dan looked at him and frowned.

Dan lied down the floor and put the Darker than Black mask on.

"They said, to be an otaku was easy but to quit being one is a different matter. They are everywhere, they multiply and they grow in numbers all of different ages, gender, nationality and even religion. Anime is popular anywhere. As long as Japan is making it, it will continue. No one is immune to it. Even if you don't watch it you will see it, you will be absorbed by it. It will consume you and will become one with you. An otaku will always be an otaku no matter what." Dan explained but Mac still failed to realize his point.

"It's just fantasy Dan. Find something else that will keep you away from it. Play games, sports, get a girlfriend or find a job. We don't end up like the others (otakus), they ceased to live a normal life and chose the false world but when it ends, what life awaits them?"

"_This is why I hate this guy, he becomes like this every time we're together and that's why I have to bring him back to his senses when he becomes like this." _Mac thought

"Besides, if you live in the false world that you mentioned then I'll just beat you back to your senses to realize that the cake is a lie." Mac added while showing a menacing grin.

"I knew you would say that, but the question is what if..." Dan added.

"'The only difference between _reality and fiction_ is that fiction needs to be credible." Mac said while staring at the World of Tanks wallpaper.

"I bet you imagine yourself piloting a WWII plane or perhaps commanding a tank?" Dan sounded like teasing.

"Enough already, let's get back to work." Mac blurted out. "We don't have the whole day, so let's finish the job." He added and stood up to start packing things up.

"Sure thing bro." he simply replied and stood up to start working on his side of the room.

Mac took the big boxes out and put all the stuff he could fit inside, He also arranged the DVDs and other discs like installers and some computer accessories to a smaller box and he even got those Dakimakura wrapped in a big plastic bag and dropped it to another box. He looked under the bed and saw a small wooden crate. It was covered with a black cloth with white linings.

"Hmm?" he slowly pulled the box out in the open to see what's inside it. "Dan, what's this?" asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, that box. I've been looking for it since yesterday. Good job man." he answered in delight as he took the small box and placed it on the table.

"You still didn't answer my question though."

Dan removed the black cloth and he took a peek while his face was full of excitement and a really big smile was drawn onto his face. Like a kid who opened a present.

"Take a look at this Mac; this is what I've been looking for." Dan spoke really excited while Mac walks slowly approaching him to see what's inside the box.

"What is it anyway?" Mac asked again.

"Tada!" he pulled out a DVD and showed it directly to Mac's face. "It's Strike Witches!" He added with delight in his tone.

"Ah, right…that World War II Alternate World with alien invaders called 'Neuroi' that fires lasers and fighting with girls flying and guns blazing while having no pants. I think that anime defines the true meaning of fan service." He explained by his tone suggesting that he was not impressed at all.

"Don't say that Mac, I'm sure you enjoyed every minute of it." he speaks while grinning.

"Nope, not even a little." he disagrees.

"Want to watch it?" Dan asks while spinning the DVD with a pen.

"Even if I say no you will still play it so 'yes' P-L-E-A-S-E run it to the DVD already." Mac blurted with a sarcastic tone.

"I knew it!" Dan exclaims while rushing to plug the LCD TV and DVD to play the Strike Witches DVD.

The two guys then sat down to watch Strike Witches. But as they were going through the preview list of the episodes, a sudden roaring thunder exploded near them. The lights immediately went out and the room was submerged into darkness with only the flickering light of the TV remaining to illuminate the room.

"Whoa! Dan that was intense, what happened?" He asked as he was rubbing his ears.

"Dunno man that was some thunder, the lights….power shortage?" Dan replied and stood up to peek at the window to take a look outside.

As Dan looked outside he saw dark clouds swirling like some kind of tornado but it was spinning upward and it's at the top of the apartment building. The People were chattering as they were frankly amazed at what they were seeing. When he looked around he noticed that the power lines had the red emergency lights on.

"There seems to be a storm coming even though the sky was clear earlier. Power is down coz the power lines are in emergency backup." Dan explained while closing the window.

"Then why is the TV still on then?" Mac asked in confusion.

"I wonder." Dan approaches the LCD TV while looking at the flashing white background.

"Well the DVD is running too, I'll go check the circuit breaker."

Dan stood up and walks to the closet room to check the circuit breaker. "I'll be back in a bit." Dan walks off as he took a flashlight on the drawer of his desk.

Mac was in front of the LCD TV that still makes the flashing white background. he approached it to take a closer look at it and the DVD player. Then suddenly the flashing white background became a still blue background. As he looked at the still blue background, he just knew that there was something off about all this. "I think it's broken, this is bad. He's so gonna be in trouble for this, damn this TV is expensive!"

He continues to approach the LCD TV and the DVD player to shut it down before anything gets worse. But as soon as he touched the power button of the LCD TV the still blue image began to swirl. He was startled, he had never seen an LCD TV or any of the same to operate or function in such a manner even without electricity. Mac noticed the DVD power indicator is blinking, suggesting that it's operating and running. Probably running the DVD inside.

"Seems like the main breaker is out, fuse is also burnt and I need to replace it with a new one too. Hey what's going on?" Dan said as he came back from the closet room.

"This is some really weird thing you got here Dan. This DVD player and LCD TV shouldn't be working anymore right, you said that the breaker is done for so this should be turned off right?" Mac answered while closely inspecting the DVD Player.

"What if we unplug it?" Dan suggests.

"Go ahead, so when it breaks the blame is all yours." Mac agreed with a grin.

"Okay then." Dan held the LCD TV as he reached the plug behind it.

But before he reached the plug of the TV another roaring thunder explodes but much stronger this time.

"Argh! Damn it." Mac exclaims.

"What the hell? That's the second one now and it's stronger than the first one, you got me Mac?" Dan asked in surprise.

"I got you, I see that you managed to pull that plug but it's still on though." Mac answered surprisingly because the TV is still on. Dan noticed it too.

"No way, is this some kind of prank Mac? Are you doing this on purpose?" he's accused Mac.

"Don't start with me Dan; you're the one who dragged me here in the first place!" Mac answered back.

"Is the DVD still running?" Dan asked frustratedly.

"Well, yeah." he answered as he lifts the DVD player and inspected it thoroughly.

As Mac inspects the DVD player the LCD TV started flashing again and the speakers releases a static sound.

"Hey I think something's wrong with this one Mac." Dan said as he was holding the LCD TV that started flashing moments ago started to create static sounds.

"I'll try to turn this DVD Player off." Mac said while pressing random buttons on the DVD Player.

"Geez, why don't you go off already?" Dan exclaimed while shaking the TV back and forth.

"Easy now Dan, you don't want to break it do you? Besides, it's expensive." Mac protests annoyingly.

_*static* Sakamoto-san! *static_

_Miya*static* doko ni *static* no?_

_*static* koko made *static*_

"Mac, you hear that?" Dan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, the DVD player is playing so you would hear some sounds from the DVD." He answered.

"It's supposed to be showing some images too right?" Dan asked again.

"Dan! I can't concentrate! Just be quiet okay…" Mac yelled.

"Geez, you're so hot tempered." Dan remarked while carefully placing the TV on the entertainment desk.

"It's hot in here!" Mac blurted as he was holding the DVD player upside down.

"Who would have thought we would go so much trouble just to watch Strike Witches?" he asked Mac who was now looking down and sweating a lot in frustration.

"Damn DVD, damn witches, damn anime, damn it, damn it, damn you fucking asshole for dragging me into this mess!" he exploded and dropped the DVD player.

"Hey watch it! You'll break it asshole!" Dan yelled as he pushed Mac backwards.

"So I'm the asshole now huh?" Mac answered back and pushed Dan as well.

"No, you Mac were an asshole ever since I met you!" Dan yelled while giving the finger to the face.

"Say what now, you think I like being here? You think I want to waste my time on you?" Mac asked as he shoved Dan's hand away from his face.

"Then why did you come with me in the first place?" Dan replied after shoving Mac's hand back.

The two guys started cursing and insulting each other until they reached their breaking point and started to brawl. Dan perhaps has the advantage in speed and reach. Mac throws a haymaker as Dan was able to parry it and Dan sends Mac flying by executing a spinning back kick. Mac, now disabled laid at the corner waiting for Dan to approach him. Dan however knows that Mac is not a person who easily cools down and he decided to approach cautiously. Behind Dan, the LCD TV screen glows red and the static have been stronger. With now Dan a few inches away from Mac decided to speak up.

"So, had enough Mac? Or do you still want to continue." Dan asked while mockingly showing his signature pose.

"You…." Mac was so enraged he closed his fist while still down on his knees.

The LCD TV released a yellow light from its screen enough to light the whole room. Dan, surprised by this looked away from Mac who has been waiting for a moment to strike. Mac is a fan of WWE and always sees tables, ladders, and chairs being used for entertainment. He sees the LCD TV as a good prop for their battle, without thinking about the consequences of serious injuries he charged at Dan performing the 'spear' and dragging Dan directly into it.

"Argh, fuck!" he groans in pain as he was being dragged by Mac to hit the LCD TV.

As they were about to hit the TV the light became so bright that they are both sucked inside the screen of the TV and everything was all white. The two guys are now in the beginning of their journey to a different world that they only watched in TV but now they will be a part of the plot; their story will exist right at the events of Strike Witches.

Stay tuned.

**Authors Note:**

First of all, I want to apologize to the readers about the absolute delay.

Second, I want to apologize to Sweethatred as well for reposting this but since I'm the Author, I think its fine.

Third, I will continue this fanfic and hope for everyone's support.


	2. Chapter 1: World (Not) of Our Own

Chapter 1: World (Not) of Our Own

As Mac and Dan was 'accidentally' sucked inside a 'portal'

**Moments after the Incident **

They're in an unknown place, silent and all pitch black. Dan is surprisingly calm and unfazed of their situation. He looked around trying to find 'something' or 'someone' but he saw nothing. As minutes passed he started to wonder.

'_Where and what the heck is this place? I don't get it. It's completely dark and you see nothing, but how come I see myself, I can see my body parts and I can feel everything, yep all intact and functioning well. Looking closely, my skin looks bright and clear. But looking around, I see nothing. Behind me, nothing. Below me, nothing. Am I…dead?'_ Dan ran his thoughts in wonder, more questions appear than answers. He doesn't have a clue or idea what's going on. He wanted to make a sound, a noise or even scream but he can't because of 'fear'. Yes, Dan is afraid but unable to show it.

"I'm surprised you're still sane…" A voice spoke above him. Dan looked up and he saw Mac floating upside down in a standing position with his arms crossed. Upon seeing his friend, he released a deep sigh; he waved his hand and greets him.

"Hey there man, I was worried sick here. I thought you're gone." Dan said as he tries to go near his friend.

"Don't move, just stay put and relax. I'm thinking here so please just be silent for a moment." Mac said calmly, Dan complied and remained still in the dark.

The duo remained silent, Dan stood still while looking at his friend and not making any noise at all. Mac, while in an upside down position above Dan remained silent. His thoughts were somewhere else.

'_An unknown place and all pitch black around us. It's just surprising that I can see without light present furthermore, I can see every detail of myself and Dan. Recollecting the events, It seems Dan and I are sucked in a dimensional portal between the real world and "who knows what" dimension through his LCDTV, is this what they call the 'void'? It shouldn't be possible, I was so worried at first the moment I opened my eyes and saw complete darkness. I thought I was dead as a result of dragging Dan to that damn TV. Anyway, giving our only option which is "to do nothing at the moment", I guess Dan and I should piece together every information we can gather, if there is.'_ Mac's idea is indeed doubtful. After a few minutes, Mac decided to break the silence and talked to his friend.

"Anything on your mind Dan?" Mac asked his friend surprising Dan.

"None at the moment." Dan answered quickly.

Suddenly, images appeared before them in a cinematic way. It was images of a World War.

"What is this? Some kind of anti-boredom video playing in this 'who knows where' damn place? Dan said sarcastically.

As the images continue to appear, certain images caught Mac's attention.

"Tanks and Planes… those are from the events of World War 2 in the early 1940s!" Mac exclaimed. "Orly?" Dan asked unconvinced.

As moments pass the biggest surprise for them are the images of red lasers hitting the said war machines and the descending of black objects with red markings from black clouds that appeared in the skies? Dan and Mac looked at each other with serious faces, they instantly knew what they're about to see next.

"Hue, this is really something…Neuroi? But I think I saw those same black clouds when I peaked outside my apartment during the power outage." Dan said nervously.

"I still don't believe it's the same, but these images…they're from…" Mac said in astonishment.

"Impossible...Strike Witches?" Dan said in disbelief.

Again, images appeared and they saw towns, villages and cities are razed by the Neuroi. People fleeing for their lives, tanks and planes advance to fight the Neuroi but failed and destroyed instantly.

"Yes it is…but these images that we see right now are not included in the anime itself." Mac said, his tone is filled with anger while clenching his fist.

Then another image appeared. A 'red stone' on the ground being hauled, a guy with glasses approached it and took it to a laboratory. Images of scientists working together with plans and blueprints pinned in blackboards.

"What the hell is this crap?" Dan asked in annoyance. Mac looked at him with an angry expression.

"This 'crap' that you're talking about is the actual history on how the Striker Unit is developed by Yoshika's father, as an otaku yourself you should know this 'crap'!" Mac shouts at Dan surprising the latter.

"Whoa! I didn't know that! That guy with glasses is Yoshika's father? No wonder he looks familiar!" Dan said

Another image appeared with a Striker Unit and a girl being used as a test subject. The girl is young and wears a white uniform but has no pants, the girl placed her legs on the Striker and animal ears appeared on her head and her right eye glows with different colour. Mac remembers the girl.

"That's Mio Sakamoto…albeit younger." he muttered.

"Wow! She looks cuter when she was young." Dan said with praise.

Another set of image is seen, the said laboratory was on fire. The 'red stone' was taken by soldiers and the scientists were killed. The guy with glasses, Dr. Miyafuji is seen talking to a man that looks like a high ranking military officer. Dr. Miyafuji explains the success of their experiment, the high ranking officer agreed but hinted that he has different plans for the war and he will need the 'red stone' for that, the officer asked Dr. Miyafuji's cooperation but was refused. The next image was seen as Dr. Miyafuji was shot and thrown into the burning laboratory. The last image seen is the high ranking officer's face smiling evilly why touching the 'red stone'.

"This is the key to our future."The high ranking officer said as he touches the 'red stone'.

Then 3 shadowy figures have approached the high ranking officer, the latter saluted them. Then the 3 shadow figures walked away. The last image was a picture of the burning laboratory.

Dan and Mac were shocked at what they saw.

"No wonder no information has been revealed about how Yoshika's father died." Dan said, his voice was sad.

'_How are we supposed to deal with this?' _Dan asked himself.

Mac saw his friend looking blankly into space; he nudged him to get his attention.

"We should also be prepared for the worse, this information is very sensitive. It seems because of the war and with the people involved together with that high ranking officer; the investigation was dismissed as it was considered as an 'accident'. They probably stated that the experiment to use the 'red stone' as a weapon against the Neuroi was a failure although the Striker Unit development was proven a success." Mac explained.

"Also to hide their true plan for the war, whoever these guys are… they wanted to work secretly." Dan added.

"Now we're getting somewhere here, I'm impressed." Mac praised Dan.

The images continued to appear; now there are Witches of different nations flying to fight the Neuroi. The battles we're successful, but because the first Witches were young and inexperienced the battle resulted in a stalemate. The Neuroi gained ground territory which forced some nations to abandon their homeland. Karlsland, Ostmark, Orussia, Gallia and many more suffered great loses. The fallen and remaining nations formed an Alliance against the Neuroi threat thus forming Joint Fighter Wings for the Witches of different nations was established.

"Impressive, it's the same as our World War II but the nations formed an Alliance against an alien threat." Mac said.

"Can't argue on that bro." Dan agreed.

The images appeared more complex and faster, the duo is now watching a movie of fast forwarded images.

"Gah! It looks like I'm watching a DVD in fast forward x16!" Dan complains loudly.

"Ugh! The information, all of it entering my head!" Mac exclaimed while holding his forehead.

Images of a girl on a tree, an Aircraft Carrier, a voyage at sea...the images continues to flood the place as the duo have no choice but to endure the scene. A girl cries over a marked grave.

"Yoshika…" Mac muttered as he saw the image.

**Meanwhile in Strike Witches Universe**

**501****st**** JFW Base, Dover - Folkestone, Britannia**

Yoshika Miyafuji, a 14 year old girl from Fuso Empire recruited by Major Mio Sakamoto to be a Witch in the 501st JFW. It was her first day after all, since she took her maiden flight and first battle with a Neuroi yesterday to protect the Fuso Navy Aircraft Carrier Akagi that was thereafter saved by the Strike Witches. She wants to help and protect people against the Neuroi so she decided to join the Strike Witches upon learning about his father's work about the Striker Units that the Witches used to combat the alien threat. Upon arrival at the base, she was greeted by Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke who also introduced her to the other members of the 501st JFW also known as 'Strike Witches'.

**The next day after arriving at Dover Base**

As morning arrives Yoshika Miyafuji wakes up and realized that she is now at the base of the 501st JFW. She instantly remembered about her father and everything that happened upon her arrival. As she looked outside thru her window, she noticed a 'person' near the coast. She went out to meet that person that was actually Mio Sakamoto who was training early in the morning. After a brief conversation about the Neuroi and ongoing war, Yoshika realized that she will have to do her best and Mio Sakamoto decided to train Yoshika while a pair of eyes is watching from a window. As every Witches wakes up, an order was issued for everyone to gather in the briefing room to formally meet the new 'recruit'. Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke walked up front followed by Yoshika while Major Sakamoto and the rest of the Witches sat in their respective seats. A witch with blonde hair wearing glasses glared at Yoshika.

Minna clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, attention! Once again, allow me to introduce our new 'recruit'. Brought to us by Major Sakamoto from the Fuso Empire. This is Yoshika Miyafuji. "She spoke calmly as she allowed Yoshika to introduce herself.

Yoshika bowed.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji. Everyone, nice to meet you!" She said with a cheerful voice.

"Her rank is Sergeant. Lyne-san, since you're the same rank, so look after her." Minna said looking at the buxom girl with a braided blond hair.

"O-Okay." Lynnette shyly answered.

"Alright, all the documents, clothing, rank insignia and identification you need are in here…" Minna stated, however Yoshika saw a pistol placed on top of the box.

"Uhm." Yoshika muttered.

"Yes?" Minna asked her curiously.

Yoshika picked up the gun.

"Um, I don't need this." Yoshika said while holding the gun on the barrel and handed it to Minna.

"You should have it just in case." Minna insisted.

"I won't use it." Yoshika said while looking away.

"I see." Minna replied as she took the gun from Yoshika.

Major Mio Sakamoto can't help but laugh at what she just heard. "Such a peculiar girl." She added.

A blonde girl with glasses wearing a blue elegant dress sitting behind Major Mio Sakamoto leaned beside the girl lying on the table behind her.

"Saying such petty words…Hey, what do you think?" as she asked the young girl. The young girl on the table could only give an unsure answer.

"Oh, come on!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she stood up and walked heading for the door.

Minna sweat dropped at what she saw decided it's time dismiss the group.

"Oh well, that can't be helped…Individual introductions will have to wait. Dismissed!" Everyone stood up.

Just after Minna finished, the air in the room started to become heavy which took everyone by surprise. The tables and other furniture including the door and windows started to rattle. The Witches quickly stood up as they felt strong vibrations in the walls and the floor as if there was an earthquake. Surprised on what just occurred, the Witches showed mixed expressions on what is currently happening, specially the blonde witch who was standing close to the door while looking at something bright slowly appearing in front of her.

**At the same time with Mac and Dan**

"My head hurts, when will this stop?" Dan asked in annoyance. _"I love anime, yeah but this is just too much!" _He screams in his mind.

Another image appeared and it was the Witches in a room with tables. All Witches are present but the images became bigger like they were closing in. They saw a light appearing before them.

"Uh, this does not look good." Mac said nervously. _"Now this is it, probably the way out of here."_ He thought.

"Dan, get ready! We're going in!" Mac shouts as he prepares to dive to the light. _"Here goes nothing."_

"I heard you, let's get it on!" Dan shouts and followed Mac. _"To the light!"_

The duo dived at the light which sucked both of them.

**Back with the Witches**

"What's happening?" Minna asked in confusion while looking at everyone in the room who let their familiars out.

"I feel something strange, it's something unusual." The girl with brown hair in pigtails as she scan the room.

"Yeah Trude, I sense it too but..." the girl with short blonde hair added.

One of the Witches, a young girl with short silver hair and a pair of emerald eyes suddenly let out her familiar and activated her magic antenna. This attracted everyone's attention in the room specially Minna.

"What's wrong Sanya?" asked by the Witch next to her. The girl with magic antenna widened her eyes as she felt something that was about to appear.

"Perrine, get away from the door!" Sanya exclaimed as the blonde Witch was startled while she looked at the door in front of her.

The door opened, only to reveal blinding light coming from it, Perrine was bemused stood still on what she just saw although she can't see anything clearly because of the light and her eye glasses just made it worse.

"Perrine!" Mio Sakamoto shouts as she tried to run towards Perrine. The light was so bright it was enough to cover Perrine but Mio managed to use her Magic Eye to see Perrine despite being blinded by light.

"Major!" Perrine called out to Mio. She fell on her knees because of blindness.

The door started to release strong gust of wind circling around the room. This made the Witches panic since the only exit of the room is the door where the light and strong wind is coming from.

"It's here." Sanya said with her eyes wide open.

Minna, standing cautiously at her desk while Miyafuji stands behind her as she issued an order.

"Perrine get away from the door now, Lynne-san, Shirley-san, Lucchini, Sanya and Eila, you girls do the same!" Minna orders as she struggles to remain calm.

"Perrine you must get away from it." Mio extends her arm towards Perrine who was slowly walking away from the door. "Major…" Perrine muttered while slowly taking a step.

"Hartmann, why are you still dawdling there? Hurry up and get over here!" Gertrude Barkhorn screamed with fear.

"Ah!" Erica could only squeal as she staggered her way to safety.

**The Arrival**

The Witches are now away from the door that is making a ruckus. The wind became more violent as the light started to fade. Then at the very last moment, the door released a gleam of light that took the Witches by surprise. Mio has her Magic Eye locked on the door as she witness 'figures' coming out of the light.

"Ugh!" a voice of a man landing on his feet.

"Huzzah!" a second voice was heard as another body came out from the light. Mio saw this.

As the light begins to disappear, the Witches now have two men inside the room who was standing in front and behind Perrine. Mio, dumbfounded on what she sees could only blink as she looks at Minna with a 'what's going on' expression on her face. Perrine held her glasses while looking at the 'man' who just appeared in front of her not realizing that another was standing behind her. Trude Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann while hiding behind a desk are looking at disbelief. Shirley, aware of the situation held her pistol as Lucchini was hiding behind her. Eila is standing in front of Sanya shielding her from what she believe is a threat.

**Chance Meeting**

The Witches now realize that there are two male figures before them. Minna quickly analyze the situation.

'_What is going on here? Who are these people? I've never seen that kind of clothing before. Judging from how they look, the other person has black hair and brown eyes, his skin is a bit dark and a robust figure about 5 feet tall. The one behind Perrine wears a clothing not of anything I've seen either. The person is also about 5 feet tall and has a well fit figure, he also have a lighter skin tone compared to the other guy and his black hair and those eyes are like...'_ Minna described the men in her mind as she herself has never seen such kind of people.

Perrine standing with fear as she looked at the man in front of her, she was afraid and decided to move backwards but to her surprise, she nudged another man behind her.

"Kya!" Perrine was startled and landed on her butt as she covers her head with both of her arms. The Witches prepared to move in. The man who Perrine nudged was looking at her with serious look and Perrine showing signs of fear. The 'man' bends over and looks at the blonde Witch closer.

Minna grabbed the pistol from her desk and took her aim. "Stop right there!" Minna exclaimed in anger, her hand was trembling as the pistol was shaking in her hand.

The dark skinned man stood in front of Minna with his hands raised and the man next to Perrine did the same. Mac and Dan we're smiling. Minna saw this and realized that the men understood her and ordered the Witches to restrain them.

"Shirley and Barkhorn, restrain them." Minna ordered, Shirley and Barkhorn activated their magic and their familiars came out. "And be careful." Minna added.

Dan began to deduce the situation. His analytical mind working a mile a minute and begins to assemble the pieces of information he gathered as two of the Witches cautiously approach them.

'_The situation is clear; the people in this room are the Strike Witches. Mac is clearly not the type to believe this shit we're in instantly. By counting them, all eleven Witches are present. Gertrud Barkhorn, Erica Hartmann, Sakamoto Mio, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Sanya V. Litvyak, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Charlotte E. Yeager, Francesca Lucchini, Miyafuji Yoshika and this person in front who's pointing a gun at me, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke._

_It turns out that my TV became a dimensional portal. THIS IS SO AWESOME!'_ his mind is now in complete overdrive as he smiled. But Dan blinked and opened his jaw in disbelief. _'Shit! She just spoke, Minna talked to us, yeah she did, but why, in English? This is crazy, she was supposed to speak in Japanese so how, but now she's speaking in English and with, that voice too? I think this is a whole damn mistake, to think that Tanaka Rie could speak English flawlessly will make every fan go nuts.' _Dan thought and remained silent as he continues to analyze the situation through his mind.

Silence was all there is as Minna was waiting for Shirley and Barkhorn to restrain the men before her all the while she's keeping her aim; the rest of the Witches remained silent. The moment is so tense, Mio decided to break it.

Moi walked towards Minna. "Minna, that's enough." Mio said to break the tension as she approached Minna. "Give me the gun." She added. Shirley and Barkhorn stopped on their feet.

"_Ah, thank you Mio." _Dan said in his mind.

"But Mio, this man here is an intruder; he should be restrained and put to jail together with his accomplice!" Minna exclaimed as she looked at Mio with a flustered face.

"_So accidentally appearing here is a crime, like hell we wanted to be here in the first place. What an ass!" _Dan cursed in his mind.

"I agree with Minna, we don't know who these people are." Barkhorn added.

"_Talk about bitchy." _Dan thought.

Mio raised a brow and sighed. "I understand what you're saying Minna and Barkhorn but these men won't be able to answer your question if you don't show any contemplation, it looks like they don't even know what's happening here, now give me the gun." Mio now extending her arm towards Minna to receive the gun.

Dan sighed. _'Phew, I thought I was done for. I'll have to thank Mio for this later. In your face Minna!' _Dan thought to himself as he looked at Mio while grinning.

"Mio!" Minna exclaimed.

Dan smiled. "Thank you then, Squadron Leader Sakamoto." He said before he looks to Minna. "Also, I would like to apologize for our unexpected arrival Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." Dan answered while keeping his composure. Minna and Mio were astounded by this.

Mac smirked. The others including the Witches noticed Mac (finally).

"Guh, hehehehe...hihihi...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mac laughs very hard (Insert Kururugi Suzaku laugh in here), everyone in the room was surprised by this while the others were alarmed. Suddenly, Dan laughs as well looking at his friend. (Insert Zaraki Kenpachi laugh in here). Mac slowly switched his eyes to the floor and saw a Witch slowly crawling away from him.

"Wha…what are they?" Minna asked while looking at Mio. Mio could only look straight at the laughing duo.

Eila held Sanya closer to her as the laughing continues, Perrine slowly crawls away from the men but much to her surprise the dark skinned man also looked at the crawling Witch. Barkhorn and Shirley prepare to charge at the men. Minna and Mio are now looking seriously at the duo. The laughing stopped and silence took over.

As Perrine slowly gains distance from the men…one of them, the dark skinned man stomped in front of her with his face looking merely inches away from her face. Perrine's eyes widened as she looked in the eyes of the person in front of her, she started shaking because of fear.

"Where do you think you're going…young…lady?" Dan asked in a threatening tone, his eyes were sharp and piercing through Perrine's eyeglasses.

Barkhorn and Shirley ran towards Perrine to help her, they approached the man quickly and restrained him to the floor while the other man remains standing straight at his position while looking at his friend at the mercy of the two Witches.

"Gah! Hey! What the heck, what did I do wrong?!" Dan screaming in protest to the Witches, he is now prostrated on the floor. Barkhorn is sitting on his back while holding his arms. Shirley stood up and looked at the other guy with a stern look. _'Shit, I can't help Mac in this situation. He needs to run if we are to survive.' _Dan thought.

"So how's it going to be mister?" Shirley asked while cracking her knuckles. "Go go Shirley!" Lucchini was cheering from the distance.

"Tch, you think you scare me?" Mac asked with confidence.

"Damn! Mac don't you dare fight a Witch, she'll curb stomp your ass for sure." Dan exclaimed in fear for his friend.

"Shut up you!" Barkhorn cursed as she tightens her grip to Dan's arms. "Gah! That hurts you siscon Witch." Dan screamed.

"What did you just called me?" Barkhorn asked angrily.

"Enough with this, let's get it on!" Mac enraged and posed a boxing stance. _'Too much pressure, I'll just rub this one up and get on with the flow.' _Mac thought.

"You'll regret this mister; I'll teach you some lesson." Shirley said in a threatening tone.

"Now now no need to be so violent." Mio protested. She looked at Mac with serious face and asked him nicely.

"Mister, we don't know who you people are but if you please just calm down, we can talk about this and settle everything peacefully." Mio said. "Considering that you are outnumbered and surrounded by Witches." She added.

"Major, that person looked like he has no plan on giving up! We should just use force and make him submit." Perrine suggested with anger.

'_That bitch!' _Dan cursed in his mind as he looked at the blonde girl with glasses.

"And here I thought the Noble Gallian lady was a nice person; remind me not to trust glasses wearing snobs Dan." Mac said with a grin. Dan snickered.

"What did you say?!" Perrine growled and clenched her fist.

"He just called you a glasses wearing snob, I think that fits you perfectly." Eila answered the question. Perrine glared at Eila with her teeth showed with a mad grin.

"That's nice of you to agree with me 'mischievous fox', but seriously…not deploying a shield? That's just dumb." Mac retorted.

"Oh yeah, what do you know about me, mister 'who came from who knows where'? Eila raising a brow countered with a question.

"I know you like someone here, more than what's allowed actually." Mac grins.

Eila blushed as she looked away. Sanya was beside her looked at her confused.

"Eila, your face is red." Sanya said. "No, I mean it's nothing." Eila barely respond.

"That's enough! I will not permit any more insults or violence. Shirley, restrain him now!" Minna issued the order with cold tone.

The rest of the Witches don't know what to do. Shirley approached Mac slowly as she readies herself to grab Mac.

"It's time to get serious mister." Shirley approached with confidence; her hands are itching for a fight.

"Tch, Boring…" Mac lowered his hands and sat down the floor. "Alright, I give up. Mio! Where can we stay?" Mac asked Mio surprising the latter. Shirley quickly ran behind Mac and held both his hands. Her huge assets accidentally rubbed on Mac's back. _'What the hell, this softness…could it be.' _

"Can you be gentler Shirley; I can feel something is pressing on my back too." Mac said while smiling. "Shut up." Shirley said annoyingly while blushing.

Mio looked at the man who suddenly lost interest to fight. "Uh, well since you agreed to settle this peacefully I can provide a room for you people…but still, we need to question you first so mind as well cooperate with that too." Mio said.

"Mio, we can't trust them easily just like that. I'll decide what to do with them." Minna disagreed.

"I know Minna, but we can't also judge them like that. We need to confirm their identities first and from what we know and saw they looked like they're not from this world." Mio countered. _'Damn straight Mio.' _Mac thought.

"Hue, I thought Minna was smarter than she looks, here she is being a snob over such a small issue." Mac said.

"What…who do you think you are to speak ill of me like that?!" Minna exclaimed as she held the pistol harder.

"My name is Mac, that imbecile there is Dan and we came from a different world. Happy?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Why thank you very much for the introduction on my behalf Mac." Dan smirked.

The Witches gasp as they heard a person claiming to be from a different world is before them. It doesn't even take longer to notice or you don't have to be a genius to figure that out. The men wear different line of clothing, they appeared out of nowhere, and they speak differently. What bothers the Witches is that, how in the world these people got themselves here and how these people know some their members' names.

"That's nonsense; you came from a different world?" Perrine asked irritated.  
"That's right; we came from a different world. How or why, we don't know." Dan answered barely.

"A little help here Mio, you want answers right. Maybe give us some slack because we still haven't figure out on how to begin our story. For now we need to be settled first to the new environment we're in. I hope you can help us. Minna there is currently not running her mind on the right track." Mac asked Mio instead of Minna.

"Excuse me? I have more authority here than Mio. What you're saying can be used against you." Minna said with stern posture.

"Minna." Mio muttered.

"Oh yeah, Well I'm not asking for your authority. I'm asking the Major on behalf of the Fuso Empire not of Karlsland. Now shut up and let Mio settle this." Mac said trying to provoke Minna.

"You're going over your head mister. I cannot allow such hostility even by mere words." Minna threatens.

"Minna, I'll handle this since it is I who he requested for help." Mio answered

"Like I said Minna, my name is Mac and I am asking the Major of the Fuso Empire not of Karlsland!" Mac insisted on his demand.

"Minna, it's alright. I'll handle this." Mio said calmly as he approached Mac.

"I will order Shirley to release you, if you promise that you will not do anything foolish because if you do something foolish…I will personally cut you with my sword, you got that?" Mio said seriously.

Mac who was held by Shirley looked at Mio with a calm face. He stared passionately at Mio. Mio noticed this and asked the person again.

"Well, do we have an agreement?" Mio asked again.

"Just me or that includes him as well? Mac asked Mio while looking at Dan.

"Oh thank you! I thought you forgot about me man! Barkhorn is killing me!"Dan screamed asking for help.

"Ah, yeah he's included. On behalf of the Fuso Empire I will release both of you if you agree to my terms and conditions." Mio said.

"You have our thanks Mio; I will gladly cooperate and agree to your terms and conditions." Mac said, his face was content.

Minna could only look a Mio with a mad glare. Mio just ignored it, since it has become official that the two men asked for her help on behalf of the Fuso Empire.

"Mio, we will talk about this later. I hope you know what you're doing." Minna said, she scowled as she walks heading for the exit. _'These Fuso Witches are so troublesome.' _Minna spoke her mind.

Mac saw that Minna was heading on his direction; he lifted his chin up and looked at Minna. Minna anxiously looked back at Mac. She stopped in front of Mac and looked at him in the eye, Mac smiled.

'_She looks mad, only one way to find out.' _Mac thought.

"You looked like you can bore a hole through my head Minna." Mac said smiling.

"Yes I can, with this gun." Minna answered coldly. Mac smile disappeared and his face became serious.

'_Yep, she's 100% mad at me.' _Mac satisfied with the answer.

"Everything will be explained, at the right place and at the right time. I'm sorry for acting this way but for now let us leave this all behind us." Mac said seriously as he looked away.

Minna didn't answer and she continued to head for the exit.

"Alright, Barkhorn and Shirley let them go now." Mio ordered.

Shirley released Mac quickly and she walked backwards to distance herself. Mac in return looked at her and extended his hand for a handshake gesture. Shirley blinked; surprisingly she didn't expect the gesture.

"Let's be formal shall we?" Mac asked happily. "Marcus Arclight, Mac for short." He added.

Shirley reached for the man's hand and held it tight.

"Charlotte Yeager, well you can call me Shirley but you already know that since you called my name earlier." Shirley said and pulled her hand quick.

"Hey! What about me?" Dan called out as he was still on the floor with Barkhorn on his back.

"Barkhorn, release him now." Mio ordered again. Barkhorn ignored Mio and tightens her grip more.

"ARGH! My arm!" Dan screamed in pain. Mac ran towards Barkhorn and pulled her off.

Barkhorn stood up, held Mac's collar and threw him to one of the tables. He landed on his back rupturing the desk.

"Argh! Sweet Mother of Mercy!" Mac yells in pain.

"Like Minna said, you go over your head mister…I'll teach you some lesson you'll never forget." Barkhorn growled in anger.

"Barkhorn, stand down now!" Mio shouts as starts to unsheathe her sword.

"Trude, that's enough. What's wrong with you?" Erica said calmly as she approached Barkhorn behind and held her shoulder. "It's not like you want to hurt people right, but if you step further you'll be in trouble. I don't want you to be in trouble Trude." Erica added as she hugged Barkhorn tight.

Mac who's still in pain approached his friend quickly. "You okay Dan?" Mac asked his friend while helping him back on his feet.

"Yeah I think so, but I can't feel my left shoulder. I think it got dislocated or something." Dan said in a weak voice.

"I didn't think you would stoop so low Barkhorn." Shirley approached Barkhorn.

"Let her be Shirley, she just need to cool herself." Mac said while looking at Barkhorn. "Miyafuji, you can heal right?" Mac called out the young Witch. "Ah, Yes!" Yoshika ran quickly to heal Dan.

Erica dragged Barkhorn out of the room; she looked at Dan and bowed before exiting the room.

"Ah, nice of you to be here Yoshika. I'm sure your dad would be proud knowing that his daughter is here to protect and help other people." Dan said happily.

"Uhm, you know my father?" Yoshika asked curiously.

"We'll tell you some other time." Mac answered the question.

"Mio, I think it's time for the Witches to carry on their duties. We are not used to getting too much attention here specially from someone like her." Dan pointed at Perrine while Yoshika was healing his left shoulder.

"Why are you pointing a finger at me you lowly dullard?" Perrine exclaimed.

"Perrine, carry on. Everyone, time for duty. Miyafuji, after you healed him go with Lynne for a tour around the base, and then you will be training for the rest of the afternoon." Mio said.

"Yes Ma'am." Yoshika answered as she just finished healing.

"That's a good response. I'll be taking care of 'them' from here on." Mio added.

"Thanks Yoshika, you're a life saver." Dan said.

"Yeah, you did great." Mac added. Yoshika blushed.

The Witches came out of the briefing room. Eila and Sanya left, Shirley came out with Lucchini. Perrine stayed watching closely at the duo that is close to Mio. Miyafuji and Lynne went on outside for a tour around the base. Now all that's left in the briefing room are Mac, Dan, Mio and Perrine.

**Who wants to be a freeloader?**

Mio looked at the duo with a content face for they are behaving very well. Their attention is focused at her since they are to discuss the terms and conditions for staying at the base.

"Uhm, this is fine right? Talking to you without Minna, I mean actually we feel more relaxed talking to you than her." Dan said as he scratched his arm.

"Yes however, everything we discuss here will be relayed to Minna later." Mio said to clarify.

"Yes, so you better not try anything foolish or don't even try to lie because I'll make sure you don't." Perrine said.

"Perrine, is that your name? What kind of name is that? Is that even a name?" Dan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why you…" Perrine growled again in anger. But before she could utter another word Mac approached her and stood before her. "Wha…" her face showing signs of fear. _'Let's pull this off shall we.' _Mac thought.

"I apologize for my friend here and also for what I said earlier. It was rude of me to say such harsh words to you."  
Mac bowed, took her right hand, kissed it gently and said. "Marcus Arclight pleased to meet you milady." He said gently. Perrine blushed immediately and looked away muttering an 'humph'.

"So what are the terms and conditions you speak of Mio, but first of all lets be formal shall we." Dan said.

He walked forward and stood straight then saluted at Mio. "Darius Bodewig, Dan for short. Well, I will have to introduce myself to the others later." Dan added, Mac raised a brow.

'_Nice name asshole.'_ Mac thought.

Mac walked backwards beside Dan, he stood straight and saluted at Mio as well. "Marcus Arclight, Mac for short. Will introduce myself to the others later as well." He added.

'_Arclight? Where in the world did he get that name?' _Dan thought.

"Good, it's nice to know you have some discipline. I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the Fuso Imperial Navy also the Squadron Leader for the 501st JFW Strike Witches, I'm sure you know that already right Dan?" Mio introduced herself formally.

'_Ah yeah, it's working…' _Dan thought

'_Let's get it all the way.' _Mac said to himself.

"Let's get to the point here, Dan and I are not from this world…we accidentally arrived here for some reason we still don't know. I appreciate if you could shelter us and provide us with the necessities to survive in this world." Mac said with a serious tone. _'Not telling anything is better than telling a lie.' _Mac thought.

"I support my friend's request, as of now our situation is still isolated from this world. Only the people present during our appearance knows about our existence. I simply request that our existence MUST remain unknown for the rest of the world. The reason for this request will be discussed accordingly." Dan added. _'We need to blend in first.' _He thought.

"I can grant 'some' of your requests but you will have to be questioned thoroughly in order for your other 'requests' be fully granted. First of all, this base can provide food, shelter and clothing for the two of you and in exchange of your stay here…you will have to do some chores and will be under supervision." Mio stated.

"We accept." Mac said, Dan nodded in agreement. _'At least we won't have a problem on where to stay.' _Mac thought.

"You will be staying in a locked room; you will be detained for the evening and will only come out in the morning and when permitted. Still, you will be watched closely whenever you move around the base." Mio stated.

"We will be detained? Like a prisoner?" Dan asked. _'Jail, I don't want to sleep in a cellar!' _Dan screamed in his mind.

"We accept." Mac answered. "Hey! We will be locked, I can't go to jail!" Dan protests.

"You expect them to let us on the loose? Of course they will make some precautions." Mac countered.

'_Oh, he has a point.' _Dan thought, realizing the issue.

"Ok, about that detaining stuff…I accept that as well." Dan agreed. Mio sighed and nodded.

"Mio, right now the rest of the Witches are on their duties. Mind as well you can give us a tour around so we can familiarize ourselves around the base also to give us some hints on places that are off limits." Mac suggested.

Mio sighed; she looked at Perrine and nodded.

"Alright, now you two will only follow my orders and will do as I say, do I make myself clear?" Mio asked.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" both answered in unison. Mio raised a brow.

Mio walked forward followed by the duo while Perrine is watching closely behind them, they exited the room and walked through a corridor. Mio couldn't keep her composure and decided to ask Mac.

"So Marcus, you said you two came from a different world. Could you elaborate?" Mio asked carefully.

"Well, let's just say we came from a different world AND timeline to be accurate. Please, just call me Mac." He explained calmly. "21st Century, year 2013. A modern world full of advanced technology." He added. Mio's eyes widened on what she heard.

They walked through a garden and spotted some people, photographers taking pictures of a Witch. The duo stopped for a while and looked at the Witch.

"Ah, Flight Lieutenant Erica Hartmann just got her shoot down count to reach 200." Dan stated.

"Hmm, I thought her rank at this time was only at Flying Officer." Mac said.

Both of them looked at Mio, their eyes burning asking who among them was right.

"Well, her current rank is Flying Officer."Mio answered. But that made her wonder how these two knew about Hartmann's kill count and why Dan stated a different rank for Hartmann.

"Guehehe, score for me Dan." Mac snickered.

The duo noticed Yoshika and Lynette looking at Erica as well. The duo looked at each other and nodded.

"Say Mio, you mentioned that we will have to do some chores…it's like we work to earn our keep." Mac stated.

"Precisely, that's how it's going to be." Mio clarified the statement.

"Well, I have a favour to ask if you don't mind." Mac said nervously. _'I hope this works.' _He said to himself.

"Let me hear it." Mio asked curiously.

"Since Yoshika, er I mean Miyafuji will be starting her duty as a Witch and we free loaders will be starting as well. Do you think it's ok if the two of us will join you guys while training?" Mac suggested.

"You two, joining us while training?" Perrine scowls.

"What are you implying?" Mio raised a brow, suspecting the duo of something.

"Well, during your training none of you will be taking a break just to watch over us…since we will be training too, you can also have a close watch on us at the same time. It's a practical way of hitting 2 birds with one stone." Mac stated.

"And why should we train too Mac? I mean, it's not like we'll be fighting alongside them against the Neuroi." Dan protested. Mio heard that clearly, these two knew about the Neuroi even though they are from a different world. That also raised her curiosity more.

"You said Neuroi, does that mean your world is…" Mio said but before she finishes her sentence.

"No, there is no Neuroi in our world." Mac stated. Mio closed her eye and unsheathed her sword.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Are you making a fool out of me? No Neuroi? But how did you know of it? How is it possible that you know of the Neuroi when you're world is not even invaded? " Mio exploded in anger with full of questions.

"Major, please calm down!" Perrine protests as she was surprised at the sudden event.

'_Me and my big mouth.' _Dan said to himself.

"Calm down Mio. Our knowledge about the Neuroi threat is also new to us. Prior to our arrival here, this information about the Neuroi, the situation in Karlsland, Britannia, Gallia, Africa and even the history on how the Striker Unit was developed…all of it just came into our heads instantly. It's hard to explain." Mac stated looking straight at Mio.

A moment of silence. Mio sheathed her sword, she calmed down and sighed. She looked at the duo with a sorry face.

"Well, you looked okay now so are we good about my suggestion?" Mac asked again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I think that might work. You'll be joining with Miyafuji and Lynne for training this afternoon." Mio stated.

"Alright!" the duo said in unison. They immediately stood straight and salute at Mio.

"We will do our best!" Mac said while saluting. "I promise to work hard!" Dan follows while saluting.

"HAHAHAHA, I admire your spirits. I personally welcome you to the 501st JFW Strike Witches." Mio stated happily.

Mio sent Perrine off to call Miyafuji and Lynne to start preparing for lunch and later afternoon training. The trio of Mac, Dan and Mio walked to Minna's office for official introduction. As they entered the room Mio approached Minna and tells the info she got from the duo, also her terms and conditions with the duo which they agreed on. She also stated the duo's suggestion to Minna. Minna's hands slammed to her table as she glared at the duo behind Mio who were standing straight like true soldiers.

**Forced Enlisting at Minna's Office**

"YOU WHAT?" Minna exclaimed as she slammed her hands to her table.

"You heard me; I'm not going to say it again." Mio said with a cold tone.

"What makes you think I will agree to this Mio?" Minna asked with a glare.

"Do you have alternative options then? I find it clear that their suggestion is the best option for us and they will cooperate accordingly as per our agreement in exchange for their stay here and also…they will do some work to earn their keep, I hope you don't have a problem with that…Minna." Mio stated as if she was a ranked higher than Minna.

'_Time to move in.' _Mac told himself.

"But still…"Minna muttered.

Mac walked forward and salutes. Dan saw this which surprised him.

"Permission to speak, Commander?" Mac asked saluting. Minna raised an eyebrow.

"Name?" Minna asked coldly.

"Marcus Arclight, Mac for short ma'am!" He answered proudly.

'_I hope you know what you're doing bro.' _Dan thought.

"Well Mac, Permission granted." Minna said and sat down.

"My apologies for our sudden arrival Commander, our predicament was all of a sudden and our situation in this world is certainly, definitely and precisely unclear right now. Do please understand our situation and also, I apologize for what I said earlier, Ma'am." Mac stated.

'_Oh, lemme try it too!' _Dan thought.

"Commander, I ask permission to speak!" Dan screamed loudly. Minna raised a brow and crossed her arms at the same time while looking at the person who just screamed.

"Name?" Minna asked coldly.

"Darius BODEWIG! Dan for short. I just wanna ask if our stay will be for temporary or long term since we don't know for sure how long we'll be staying in this world, and furthermore…what's for lunch?" he asked with a grin.

Minna sweat dropped on the random question. She cleared her throat and looked at Dan.

"Darius eh, I didn't give you permission yet so why did you suddenly ask out of nowhere, and you also asked a random question that is not connected to the issue at hand." Minna stated as she looked at Dan with cold eyes.

"Do you know Commander that I easily fall in love with a girl that looks at me like that?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Come to think of it, her eyes are tantalizing. No wonder you're easily captivated specially by someone like Minna." Mac added.

Minna suddenly blushed as she looked away towards Mio however; Mio smirked at what she sees.

"It's not what you think Mio. I will not be moved by such pretty words so please stop doing that Darius!" Minna exclaimed at Dan.

'_Really now?' _Dan thought

"No, call me Dan. Calling me by my full name will only intensify my desire for you." Dan retorted.

"You'll just make things worse with that kind of attitude, Dan." Minna countered.

"ENOUGH!" Mac yelled in anger. Everyone in the room got their attention toward him.

"Stop being an ass Dan, we are here at the mercy of Minna who will decide our fate. Even if Mio is here, it's Minna who calls the shots so be quiet and apologize right now. If you don't apologize in ten seconds you will surely lose your teeth or two." Mac stated while cracking his fingers.

"Fine, I sincerely, deeply, truly, madly, in love, er...I mean sorry for everything Commander, back to the topic." Dan apologized and stood straight.

The conversation went on for an hour, starting from the do's and don'ts around the base and around the Witches. Minna clarified the most important rule of all and the duo understood it clearly. But Dan couldn't help himself to ask some questions regarding the issue.

"So let me get this straight, we are not allowed to interact with the Witches?" Dan asked.

"Correct, unless it was necessary." Minna answered.

"How about during training, since we will be training with the Witches…we will be interacting with them during some training exercises and whatnot." Dan added.

"It's alright since you will be under supervision during that time." Minna said.

"What about during breakfast, lunch and dinner? We will be eating with the Witches on the same dining hall so is that also part of the rule?" Dan asked more curious.

"What part of the rule you don't understand Dan? I stated everything already, why do you keep coming up with questions that are not relevant." Minna asked annoyingly.

"From what I think, that rule only applies to ground crew, mechanics, infantry soldiers, blah blah blah, almost any male in different branches of the military…hell, even high ranking officers are prohibited to interact…but it doesn't include people not of this world like us." Dan clarified.

"Well, he got some point there Minna." Mio agreed on what Dan just said.

"Rules are rules Dan, no exception." Mac said surprising everyone.

"Mac, you?" Minna asked.

"I will abide by the said rule, if that will make Minna feel comfortable to us then so be it." Mac stated.

*Whistle* "Now our glory hugging bastard has done it again, good for you man. You earned the first place in manhood's hall of shame." Dan smirked.

"Thank you for understanding Mac, I appreciate the thought." Minna smiled as she thanked Mac.

"Did you guys hear me?" Dan asked while being ignored.

"Don't get me wrong Minna, it's not like I like you or something." Mac stated blushing and Minna blushed as well.

"Boo, liar." Dan said with his thumbs pointing down.

"Enough!" Minna exclaimed. She took a deep breath and looked straight at the trio.

"Starting today, you Darius Bodewig and Marcus Arclight are official members of this Wing. All your duties will be given to you accordingly in regards per to the agreement. I will have to fill out this form to ensure the validity of your enlistment. You will still be under supervision and is subject for questioning. Remain silent if you agree." Minna stated.

The duo remained silent.

"As you agreed to the conditions, you will also be detained during the night and will only be allowed to come out when permitted and while under supervision. Remain silent if you agree." Minna added.

The duo remained silent. Dan holding his chin and stares at Minna…passionately. Minna became anxious and looked away as she prepares to read the last page of the agreement. Mac saw this and he smacked Dan on his head. Minna looked at the two who are now staring at each other, if there is something sparking between their eyes right now.

"As you agreed on the additional conditions, I hereby congratulate both of you for becoming part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Sign here to finalize this agreement." Minna stated.

Both Mac and Dan approached the table, Mac signed first then Dan followed. After signing, Dan leaned on Minna table and stared at Minna again.

"I…Is there a problem?" Minna asked nervously as Dan looked and leaned closer.

"No there isn't!" Mac quickly grabbed Dan on his nape and pushed him away from the table.

Tension Rising

"Naruhodo…"Dan spoke calmly and slowly as he looked at Mac who's standing in front of Minna's table.

'_Interesting, I've never seen Mac got so worked up over a girl in particular someone like Minna. Since when he became an overprotective dog?' _Dan asked this to himself while observing his friend.

"We're done here Dan. Mio, where to next?" Mac asked as he was annoyed by Dan's stupid tormenting.

"Permission to leave, Commander?" Mac added as he salutes, Dan followed the salute.

"Granted, I hope you guys don't break my trust." Minna stated with worry on her tone.

"I already gave you the assurance Minna, but if you think I would lie just to get what I want. Worry not, I won't lie…not to you." Mac stated his feelings.

'_Where did I hear that dialogue? It sounded familiar, but I can't remember where.' _Dan ran his thoughts.

**First Girl (friend)**

The duo and Mio left Minna's office, much to their surprise Barkhorn and Hartmann are outside waiting for them. One of them approached the duo, a young Witch and a little cheerful.

"Hello there mister, I guess you guys join our ranks huh?" Hartmann asked.

"That's nonsense Hartmann, they won't be joining us." Barkhorn approached Mac.

"You may have succeeded in joining us officially, but don't you ever think it will be easy for you." Barkhorn said.

"I'll look forward to it, Captain Barkhorn." Dan answered and saluted, Mac face palmed at what Dan just said.

'_CRAP! He didn't know Barkhorn's rank in Season 1!' _Mac screamed in his mind.

Barkhorn raised a brow and approached Dan; Hartmann got confused since she never heard of Barkhorn having a promotion.

"Captain, Look closely at my uniform, my insignia is of the rank of Flight Lieutenant." Barkhorn clarified.

'_Phew, good thing Barkhorn didn't get it.' _Mac thought in relief.

"Er, right…sorry Ma'am, perhaps you can teach us about Karlsland Military Regulations?" Dan asked seriously.

"Before that Dan, let's get on to our introduction first." Mac walked towards Barkhorn and salutes.

"Marcus Arclight, just Mac for short Flight Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn." Mac introduced himself proudly.

Dan smiled, he walked backwards and stood beside Mac, he salutes. "Darius Bodewig, Dan for short Miss Barkhorn." Dan said smiling. Barkhorn's cheeks became red while Erica snickered looking.

"You two have some military behaviour within you, don't ever lose it. But let me remind you something here." Barkhorn approached and stood before them. "I'll be keeping my eyes on both of you; if you do something foolish I will personally punish you even without Minna's order." She turned around and walked away.

"Say Erica, want to hear something cool?" Mac asked.

"Okay, what will you do?" Erica asked curiously.

"It's not so much but I think I can sing a little song just for you." Mac said. Erica blinked and stared at Mac.

'_I can sing it. I memorized Erika clearly even that Russian Song Katyusha, but I'll save that later for Sanya just in case. I guess watching Girls und Panzer has its merits.' _Mac thought. _'I'll have to thank Dan for that later on.'_

"Ok here goes." Mac said. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Mac started to sing. Dan and the 3 Witches watched in awe.

Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein  
_On the heath a little flower blooms_

und das heißt: Erika.

_and it's called:__Erika._  
Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein  
_Hot from a hundred thousand little__bees_

wird umschwärmt Erika  
_that swarm over Erika_

denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit,  
_because her heart is full of sweetness,_

zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid.  
_her flowery dress gives off a delicate scent._

Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein  
_On the heath a little flower blooms_

und das heißt: Erika…

_and it's called: Erika._

"Ahahaha, sorry…that just how far as I know." Mac apologized while laughing as he failed to finish the whole song.

"No it's great, I didn't expect you to sing in Karlslandich, thanks a lot." Erica said while blushing.

"You wouldn't happen to be half Karlslandian are you?" Barkhorn asked smiling.

"No, sorry." Mac said and apologized. "No need to apologize." Barkhorn said.

"Well then, Flying Officer Erica Hartmann…I am Marcus Arclight but you can call me Mac if you want." Mac introduced himself politely to the young Witch.

"Hmm, Ok Mac, you can call me Erica then and I'll call him Dan too, is that ok?" Erica said cheerfully.

"That's fine with me, TOTALLY!" Dan screamed in excitement. "Sure Erica." Mac agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We're here to pick you guys up…it's time for lunch." Erica said pointing at Barkhorn.

"Food, Mac did you hear that? Lunch!" Dan said excited. "Yeah I heard, now shut up and move." Mac said.

"Minna told us to have you join us for lunch, at first I was furious but after what I saw…you guys earned my respect." Barkhorn said happily.

"How did you know, I mean we just came out of the Commander's office so how did you girls…" Mac asked curious.

"With this…" Erica showed Mac her transponder placed on her ear.

"Oh, a transponder." Dan identified it clearly.

"We've been listening to the meeting the whole time." Erica said smiling.

"Eavesdropping, what punishment does the base prepared for such antics Major?" Mac asked.

"No punishment will be given since Minna is the one transmitting it to us." Barkhorn answered.

"HA HA HA HA HA, Minna is clever as ever." Mio said.

"Well then, let's go!" Erica cheered as she walked beside Mac. Dan saw this and decided to troll Mac.

"Getting closer huh?" Dan joking at Erica and Mac. Erica blushes a little.

"Shut up!" Mac retorted.

As the group walked the corridors heading to the dining hall, Dan can't stop from being curious about the surrounding. He picked up some old artifacts and examined them then returns it from where he took it and ran to another one. The Witches just watched him and Mac couldn't care less about his friend's enthusiasm. He kept doing that until they reached the door to the dining hall. Suddenly.

"Mac, my body became numb…I can't move a muscle!" Dan exclaimed as he got stuck at the entrance.

"Tell me about it! My knees are shaking!" Mac stated as he lean on the wall.

"Relax you two, it's not like you'll be entering a lion's den or something." Mio said looking at the duo.

"Yeah Mac, I'll accompany you so you won't be scared." Erica said.

"Now now you two, time to go in." Barkhorn said as she approached the door and opened it.

The door opened as if golden light came out from it, when they entered 7 Witches looked at them, waiting for their arrival. Perrine looked at the duo in disbelief. Mio introduced the duo officially which shocked the Witches. The duo joined the table and took their seats. The Witches stared at them but Mio hinted the Witches, the duo felt relief now that the Witches are not putting too much attention to them.

**Meanwhile - Unknown Place**

In a dark room with a big round table and shadowy figures are heard talking.

"I heard the experiment made some huge progress."

"Yes, it seems the people working on the project have made an achievement."

"Yet, it has been 5 years since they started and now it's starting to bear fruit."

"Are there any irregularities on the experiment?"

"According to the reports, it made significant breakthrough and a disturbance has been detected."

"A disturbance, do explain."

"It's still unknown, but it was within Britannia so any irregularities will be known immediately."

"Proceed as planned. Have our 'puppet' continue his experiments; we need to see more results."

"Also, find out more about this 'disturbance'."

"As you wish."

The shadowy figures faded away as the room was lit up and revealed it to be empty.

**Author's Note**

Yes, it took a while to finish this part. I got to ReWrite some parts.

So let's get to our characters shall we?

Mac – Marcus Arclight (I took the name from Adam Arclight from Needless) Tall guy, black hair, good body shape, not going to say anything about his eyes.

Dan – Darius Bodewig (Who doesn't know Laura Bodewig of Infinite Stratos? If you don't know her you better watch IS now or else.) Tall, Dark and Handsome, although he is younger than Mac he is very active and pretty easy going but has less sense of humour (maybe).

Who are these shadowy figures? (They must be the bad guys!)

Huzzah – you will see this more often with Dan.

Seriously - Who wants to be a freeloader?

Erika – Is a German March Song (Just search the Internetz or ask Mr. Google.)


End file.
